Mind Trap
か か!? と の |Rōmaji title =Akumu ka Maboroshi ka!? Gokū to Gohan no Oyako Taiketsu |Literal title =Nightmares or Illusions?! Goku and Gohan's Father-Son Confrontation |Number = 274 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Airdate = August 9, 1995 |English Airdate = November 15, 2002 |Manga = Two Inside Boo |Previous = The Innards of Buu |Next = Deadly Vision }} か か!? と の |Akumu ka Maboroshi ka!? Gokū to Gohan no Oyako Taiketsu|lit. "Nightmares or Illusions?! Goku and Gohan's Father-Son Confrontation"}} is the twenty-first episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred seventy-fourth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 9, 1995. Its original American airdate was November 15, 2002. Summary Starting where the previous episode left off, Goku is seen still covered in the green slime and the roundworm hovers over him with its mouth wide open. Vegeta shouts at him to do something and the worm closes in. Then, Goku frees himself from the goo and defeats the huge worm by unleashing a huge amount of ki energy. At that moment, Buu grabs his belly in pain. Goku is relieved, but Vegeta mocks at him "And you were talking about me!", and adds "Why don't you blow a trumpet or something, to announce we're down here, Mister Undercover!" Suddenly, however, a second one appears and rushes to his brother's side and he calls out for their father. It is then shown that Vegeta has a fear of worms as the father of the worms appears, and he exclaims "I'm going to be sick!" The older worm claims that both Goku and Vegeta have been bullying him, and the papa worm looks at them. Vegeta decides to blast them, anyway, since Buu probably knows they are alive, and he shoots energy spheres at the papa worm, but he swallows them! The young worms look on in amusement, but then papa worm hits them, claiming that they should know better than to leave the pack. The papa worm apologizes to Goku and Vegeta, saying that his sons have a bad habit of eating anything that moves. Vegeta mocks at him, "Well, you better teach those ingrates of yours some better manners!" Goku then asks if they have seen their sons and the young worms claim they have, causing Vegeta to hide behind Goku. Outside, Super Buu creates a WC and enters in. Mr. Satan now thinks it is a good time to catch Buu, but then, a horrible stench fills the air, and he and Dende faint. Back inside Buu's body, Goku, Vegeta, and the worms are caught by a water-substance, but Vegeta and Goku escape by flying away. Goku and Vegeta then enter the head of Super Buu and go their separate ways, coming across their fallen sons, or what they think are their sons. It soon becomes apparent that these warriors are thought forms made by Super Buu and it also seems they cannot be stopped. Just as the three imposters are about to kill them, Super Buu becomes hungry and his thoughts shift to cakes and other desserts, therefore the thought forms of Gotenks, Gohan, and Piccolo become cakes. They finally reach the mind of Super Buu and discover their sons and Piccolo, sealed in strange pods. They cut the pods down and they decide to escape by blasting Buu's mind, but Goku has an idea, however, Vegeta refuses to take part of it. Major Events *Goku and Vegeta continue their journey through the inside of Buu, eventually reaching his head, where they fight thought versions of Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo. *Goku and Vegeta find their sons and Piccolo. Battles *Goku vs. Roundworm *Vegeta vs. Giant Roundworm *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Fake Gohan (Potential Unleashed) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Fake Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) & Fake Piccolo Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland **Inside Buu *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 *Potential Unleashed Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku Battles 19" - When Goku battles "Gohan" inside Super Buu. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When "Gohan" inside Super Buu kicks Goku. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Vegeta turns Super Saiyan against "Gotenks" inside Super Buu. Differences from the manga *With the exception of the final moments where Goku and Vegeta find their friends trapped in pods, the entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When Vegeta is fighting Gotenks and Piccolo in Buu's mind as a Super Saiyan, one of the shots shows him in his base form and then the next in his Super Saiyan form again. *When Goku lands next to Vegeta with Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo surrounding them, there is a shot where Goku is in his base form, then another shot showed he was a Super Saiyan. *When Goku and Vegeta are back-to-back and surrounded by the thought forms of Gotenks, Gohan, and Piccolo there is a shot where Gotenks is a Super Saiyan 3 and begins to use his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. The ghosts that are formed have long Super Saiyan 3 hair, whereas in the fight against Super Buu when Gotenks used this attack in Super Saiyan 3, the ghosts created did not obtain this style of hair. *The scene of Buu making the W.C. and Dende and Mr. Satan being knocked out by the stench was removed from the televised FUNimation version and the Ocean Group dub. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 274 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 274 (BDZ) pt-br:A luta entre pais e filhos fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 274 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z